war_of_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alaric Krupke
About Alaric Sven Krupke Alaric is the product of a vampire father and fae mother, specifically a Fury demon. His father owned his mother as a pet, as she was not in support of what The Circle had planned. His father thought of his mother as useless once she became pregnant, before he was informed by, Brody Walsh of the prophecy. That still wasn’t enough to stop his father from trying to kill his mother one night. With Ric inside of her, she was more powerful and was able to make his father kill himself by lighting himself on fire. At least that’s what Ric’s been told happened to his father. His mother knew what her child was to be and that it would likely kill her to give birth, so she was never allowed to be alone for fear that she’d kill herself. At first that is what his mother wanted, she wanted to die and not allow the baby to live, until she was shown a sonogram. The strong sense of family within her kept those thoughts away from that point on. She would constantly rub her stomach and talk to Ric. That was the only real parental love he ever received through out his life. His mother picked out his name as she was German and wanted him to know at least that much about his heritage. She chose Alaric as it meant ‘noble ruler’ and she hoped he would be. She also left behind a necklace with an old looking key on it but didn’t say what it belonged too. When he was born, it ultimately killed his mother. The necklace she left is always hanging around his neck, he's curious as what it goes to but more than anything it's all he has of her. He was raised by The Circle as a whole, it seemed the higher ups each took part in his upbringing. He was a distant child, quiet, and always on his best behavior. Even with his high sense of family, he never felt like he had one so he respected the people who tried to give him one. Until, one evening when he was 10 and he was finally able to hang out with the other Hybrid's alone. He’s not really sure what it was but from that point on they felt like family. To him, they are his siblings and he would do anything for them. Also from that point on Ric became rebellious, a trouble-maker, and ultimately the life of the party. He would constantly let it be known that he and the other Hybrids were better than everyone. As he went through his teenager years he wouldn’t listen to anyone…except Brody and the other Hybrids. It could be that he just respected that Brodyn had saved his life or that he respected him for his ability to rule, whatever it was if Brody said something, Ric listened. That doesn't stop him from thinking about the fact that the Six would eventually one day rule over everyone, even the Circle. He drinks blood to make him stronger but he doesn't do it at all for enjoyment. What he does do for enjoyment is preform in a band. He loves to play the guitar and sing. He tends to go to BAR NAME when he isn't preforming, which is where he met Alexis Cooper. He admires her from afar as he knows nothing would be able to happen between them. 'Alaric's' Abilities/Skills Alaric's abilities include pathokinesis, illusion, enhanced senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes, flexibility, regenerative healing, night vision, survival intuition, and supernatural intuition. While normal Fury demons have to have eye contact to control another beings anger, since Ric is a Hybrid he just needs to be in the same room. Alaric was required to train with other Fury Fae which is how he learned to control his powers. He started to develop his powers when he was 5 and at first, he didn’t like to use them so he needed eye contact to do so. When he was 10, he started to understand how they would be helpful so he began to practice with them more. Since he was 16, he is able to use them without eye contact. The Illusion power allows him to change others state of mind, by creating images and sounds within in their mind that will make them feel like they’re going crazy. He could very well do the opposite for those who are insane but he doesn’t use it that way often. With pathokinesis, unlike Fury’s he can feel any emotion others have and he could alter their emotions to anything but anger makes him feel the best as he still needs the energy to feed off of. Even though he is very skilled at using his powers, if he's angry enough, others will start to feel his anger. Alaric doesn't just use his powers, when he was about 6 years old, he began to train in combat tactics as well as weapons. He's as good with his hands as he is with his powers. 'Alaric's' Strengths/Weaknesses Alaric has the ability to talk his way into or out of pretty much anything. He's always been a smooth talker with the ladies, doesn't hurt that he has flawless looks. He's also highly intelligent which helps him get out of trouble. Like any Hybrid, he's good at sensing when danger is around and when others around him who are not human. His major weakness he has, is that Alaric is very reckless. He doesn't think things through before he does them. The fact that he's immortal allows him to think that he can do anything. The Relationships Family: Deceased Best Friends: OPEN Romantically Interested In: Alexis Cooper Romantically Involved With: None Past Relationships: None Sexual Encounters: Various Women Photos of Alaric Alaricbio2.jpg alaricbio3.jpg alaricbio4.jpg alaricbio5.jpg alaricbio6.jpg alaricbio8.jpg alaricbio9.jpg alaricbio10.jpg alaricbio11.jpg Photos of Alaric & Friends ' alaricalexis.jpg|'Alexis Cooper'|link=Alexis Cooper alaricevelyn.jpg|'Evelyn Foster'|link=Evelyn Foster '